Et si Lily et James avaient survécus
by RoxanneForYou
Summary: Imaginez, la vie de notre sorcier à lunettes si Lily Evans et James Potter avait survécus, cette nuit à Godric's Hollow… Cependant Voldemort est toujours en vie et plus dangereux que jamais ! Venez vite découvrir l'histoire de la famille Potter. [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et blablabla tout le monde connait la suite.

Voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.

Imaginez, la vie de notre sorcier à lunettes si Lily Evans et James Potter avait survécus, cette nuit à Godric's Hollow… Cependant Voldemort est toujours en vie et plus dangereux que jamais ! Venez vite découvrir l'histoire de la famille Potter. Voici un avant-gout la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite, donc les postes ne seront pas régulier mon autre fic et prioritaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Prologue :<span>

-Lily, va-t'en ! Je vais essayer de le retenir !

-James … sanglotait une jeune femme.

-Prends Harry à l'étage et barricade toi ! s'écria l'homme brun à lunettes.

La femme s'exécuta et un grand fracas se fit entendre au niveau inférieur. La porte venait de voler en éclat et un homme se tenait devant James Potter. Ses yeux rouges lui donnaient un air terrifiant. Deux fentes lui servaient de nez, on aurait dit un serpent. Il sortit de sa longue robe noire, une longue baguette. Voldemort éclata de rire, un rire froid dénué de tout sentiment.

-Potter, enfin te voilà.

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin, face de serpent !

-Oh, tu crois ça… Que dira-tu lorsque j'aurai tué ta sang-de-bourbe de femme et ton fils ?

-N'insultez pas ma famille devant moi !

-Tu me fatigues Potter, j'aurai pu t'épargner ta femme et toi si vous aviez coopérez. Toute fois je suis d'une humeur particulièrement génreuse et si tu m'offre ton fils je pourrai te laisser la vie...

-Plutôt mourir !

-Et considère que mourir de la main de Voldemort est un honneur! Avada Kedavra !

-Protego !

Le sort ricocha sur Voldemort, mais celui-ci le stoppa d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Endoloris !

Le sort frappa James qui tomba et commença à se tordre de douleur. Le serpent prit un plaisir non dissimulé à torturer son ennemi. Quand le brun sembla à bout, Voldemort leva sa baguette et s'écria :

- S'en ai fini Potter. Avada Kedavra !

Le sort fusa en direction de James Potter. Soudain, une lumière blanche très forte dressa un mur entre Voldemort et sa victime, l'éclair vert ricocha et prit la direction du Lord. Le sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine et le mage fut projeté loin de la demeure de Potter. A l'étage Lily chantait une berceuse à son fils, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle s'arma de sa baguette, embrassa son fils et prudemment, descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Tout était saccagée, elle scruta les environs et vit son mari étendu sur le sol ne bougeant plus. Elle s'élança vers lui et cria :

-James, non !

* * *

><p>Alors verdict, je sais que c'est un peu court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long !<p> 


	2. T'en vas pas

Coucou la compagnie ! Avant de démarrer un nouveau chapitre je veux juste préciser un truc en ce qui concerne les commentaires anonymes. Alors voilà tout commentaires anonymes n'est pas publiés sachez –le. Les commentaires qui concerne les tournures de phrase, l'orthographe… ne sont pas publiés mais ils sont gardés précieusement dans un dossier car ils servent lors des relectures (alors n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser) en suite les « autres » sont publiés car ils parlent de points à développer… etc. Alors voilà, maintenant que j'ai fait cette mise au point je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>_ **T'en vas pas…**

Une moto atterrit dans l'allée et un homme descendit, ses traits tirés lui faisaient paraître plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il regarda les alentours de la demeure et vit les rosiers d'ordinaire si bien taillés pendre vers le bas. Il se retourna et observa la clôture brisée. Il n'en fallut pas moins à l'individu pour pénétrer dans la bâtisse. À peine eut –il franchit ce qui restait de l'entrée que ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Il leva difficilement ses yeux et remarqua que sa belle-sœur de cœur était à genoux et pleurait à chaude larme. Il n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas James, pas Cornedrue, pas son meilleur ami, pas son frère ! Il se remit difficilement à marcher. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche…Il s'agenouilla en face de Lily qui releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré et qu'elle était fatiguée, son mascara avait coulé laissant apparaitre de grossiers traits noirs sur ses joues, de grosses cernes noirs commençaient à se former sous ses yeux émeraudes.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Lily ?

- Il est arrivé …

- Voldemort ?!

La rousse hocha la tête, puis recommença à pleurer. Sirius la prit dans ses bras puis se pencha sur James. Son cœur battait. Lentement, mais il battait. Il fit signe à son amie d'appeler Sainte-Mangouste. Quand il fut clair que Lily n'arriverait pas à aligner deux mots, Sirius prit le relais, il demanda à Lily de rester près de James pendant que lui passerait un coup de cheminée à l'hôpital. Après cela, Sirius fit léviter son ami jusqu'à la cheminée. Lui et la femme de James s'apprêtaient à partir quand des pleurs venant de l'étage se firent entendre.

- Harry ! S'écria Lily qui se précipita à l'étage.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle redescendit avec son fils. Elle avait due passait à la salle de bain car quand elle revint elle n'avait plus de traces de mascara. Sirius et James cheminèrent à Sainte-Mangouste, suivis de près par Harry et sa mère. Dès leur arrivée, ils furent pris en charges pas les médicomages. James, fila en soin intensifs tandis que sa femme se retrouva dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Harry lui se trouva confier à son parrain. Sirius s'affala sur le siège le plus proche et commença à se perdre dans ses pensées. Sale rat, quel con il avait été ! C'était lui le traitre, depuis le début, Peter Pettigrow était le traitre ! Patmol s'en voulait, à cause de ses conneries, il avait failli faire tuer les Potter ! Il reprit ses esprits quand une femme de l'intendance lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas des personnes à prévenir. Sirius appela Dumbledore et Remus qui quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sirius expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore semblait réfléchir et Remus avait l'air de vouloir tuer le rat, chose rare connaissant le loup-garou qui était d'ordinaire si calme.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu pour le Fidelitas, Sirius ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est vrai, je suis votre ami Sirius, même si visiblement, vous ne me faites pas assez confiance James et toi ! Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant ! répliqua Remus

- Remus, professeur, si James et moi ne vous avons pas prévenus c'était pour éviter que l'information filtre ! On ne voulait pas vous faire courir de risque ! Justifia Patmol

Le directeur et ses anciens élèves se regardèrent en silence, chacun observant les arguments des uns et des autres. Ils furent interrompis dans leurs pensées par un médicomage venant leur annoncer que Lily était réveillée. Sirius récupéra Harry, qui s'était endormis dans le couffin fourni par l'hôpital, puis accompagné par Dumbledore et Lunard, il se dirigea vers la chambre où reposait son amie.

- …RESTE ICI ALORS QUE MON MARI EST ENTRE LA VIE ET LA MORT!

- Calmez-vous Mrs Potter, nous…

- JE… VEUX… VOIR… JAMES… MAINTENANT !

- Votre mari ne peut pas être visité actuellement, il…

- JE M'EN CONTRE FICHE ! ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN… MON MARI PASSE PEUT-ÊTRE SES DERNIERES HEURES DE SA VIE DANS CET HÔPITAL ALORS… Harry ! Oh, merci Sirius de l'avoir gardé !

- Je t'en prie.

- Remus, Professeur ?!

- Comment allez-vous Lily ? demanda le directeur.

- Où est James ? sollicita le loup-garou.

- Eh bien, justement ! Cette dame refuse que j'aille voir MON MARI ! dit sèchement la jeune femme.

Le directeur s'entretint quelques instants avec l'infirmière. Lorsque la femme revint elle donna à Lily son approbation pour rendre visite à James. La jeune femme sauta du lit, prit son fils dans ses bras et se rendit à l'étage des soins intensifs. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : son mari était allongé dans un lit identique à celui dans lequel elle se trouvait il y a une heure. Les draps étaient blancs tout comme la pièce. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et elle constata qu'il était aussi blanc que le tissu. Des tuyaux transperçaient Cornedrue de tous les côtés. La jeune femme reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle prit la chaise la plus proche et s'assis, Harry fermement callé contre son épaule gauche. Elle kidnappa la main de son mari et la posa sur la joue d'Harry. Elle resta quelques instants dans cette position. Elle devait se montrer forte pour son fils, elle ne devait pas pleurer ! Elle toucha la joue de James, lui prit la main qui était sur la joue de son bambin et entreprit de lui parler avec une grande douceur :

- Mon amour, je suis là avec Harry… Il y a aussi Sirius et Remus ici, mais ils sont dans le hall avec Dumbledore… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je… Je ne peux pas me dire que tu vas peut-être mourir… Tu ne peux pas partir James, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, Harry et moi… Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton fils… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner moi ! J'ai besoin de toi James ! Tu es mon tout, mon repère, ma force dans ce monde… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans toi, je ne suis rien ! J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, trop de temps ! Et maintenant que je sais que je risque de te perdre je… T'en vas pas James. Reste avec moi, avec Harry.

- …Lily…

- James !

- Non, c'est moi.

- Remus !

- Ça va ? Lui demanda ledit Remus.

- Aussi bien que ça puisse aller en ce moment. Rétorqua doucement Lily

- Il va s'en sortir, il est fort…

Lily s'apprêtait à sortir, quand une pression sur sa main la retint, de sa main libre elle dégaina sa baguette et se retourna. Elle vit avec stupéfaction que son mari lui retenait la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Salut ! Lui dit-il

- James ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que…

- La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa question pour avoir la réponse.

- Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, je dirais que j'ai commencé à émerger quand tu as dit, attend voir, ah oui « J'ai besoin de toi James ! ». Répondit-il, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- Pas de doute c'est bien mon idiot de mari que j'ai en face de moi !

- Et tu risques de l'avoir encore assez longtemps sur le dos !

- J'espère bien !

Puis Lily se pencha et embrassa James, ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un en face de l'autre, Harry entre eux deux. James jouait comme il pouvait avec son fils, ce qui se résumait à quelques grimaces. Au bout de quelques minutes Lily demanda à son époux :

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est égoïste de notre part de ne pas révéler à tes amis que tu es bien vivant ?

- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai envie de profiter de ma merveilleuse femme et de mon adorable fils encore un peu, parce que quand Sirius va débarquer, tu peux être sûre que je vais avoir droit à un sermon qui va durer une éternité.

- Comme tu voudras… Mais je vais quand même prévenir Dumbledore !

Voyant que son mari allait lui opposer un énième argument sur le fait qu'être en famille était bon pour la santé, Lily sortit sans se retourner, laissant les deux homme de sa vie grimacer ensemble. Le directeur était assis en compagnie de Remus et de Sirius. Ils s'entretenaient avec, un homme à la peau noir que Lily identifia comme étant Kingsley Shacklebolt. Quand Lunard et Patmol aperçurent la jeune femme ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent avec empressement vers elle.

- Alors des nouvelles ? Demanda Remus

- Il va bien ? Renchérit Sirius.

- Il est réveillé !

- Quoi ?! Et depuis combien de temps ?! Chuchota avec force Patmol.

- Eh bien…Je dirais une heure et demi, environ. Annonça Lily

- Et tu ne nous a pas prévenu !

- James ne voulait pas… Il n'avait pas très envie que ses meilleurs amis déboulent dans sa chambre pour le sermonner.

- Mais là, ce n'est pas un sermon qu'il va avoir ! Je vais l'étriper de mes propres mains !

Lily sourit à cette remarque, elle savait que son ami pouvait être virulent dans ses paroles, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à son mari, il le considérait comme son frère. Pendant que ses mais se dirigeaient vers la chambre de James, le professeur Dumbledore posa quelques questions à la jeune femme pour vérifier que le gardien du secret n'était pas Sirius. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son époux et vit que ses amis étaient en train de rire. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, à cet instant, rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Le spectacle que lui offrait ses amis et son mari était pour elle le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui offrir. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia la guerre, les Mangemorts, Voldemort et la menace qui planait sur son fils.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors avis ?<p>

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**_Myriam :_** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu !

**_Alika_** : Voilà, une suite ! Merci d'avoir pointé les incohérences et grâce à toi j'ai appris ce qu'étais une incise !


	3. Mauvaise nouvelle et mystère

Coucou et voilà la suite, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews (=

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> Mauvaise nouvelle et mystère

Il était 9 heures quand Lily et Harry débouchèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elle s'était levée tôt pour rendre visite à son mari. Bien sûr, sortir du logement que le ministère lui avait prêté relevait d'un véritable parcours du combattant. Tout d'abord, il fallait prévenir les Aurors, qui étaient postés à l'entrée de son appartement, de son itinéraire ainsi que l'heure à laquelle elle comptait revenir. Ils avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui demander le chemin qu'elle emprunterait. Une fois débarrassée de ses gardes du corps, elle devait prouver qu'elle était bien Lily Evans Potter et on l'avait forcé à boire une potion révélatrice d'identité ! Finalement elle était libre de ses mouvements, enfin presque, elle avait une permission de 20 heures. Elle se croyait revenue à l'adolescence et encore que, sa mère lui donnait la permission de rester dehors jusqu'à minuit !

D'un bon pas, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste. La secrétaire qui la reçue avait les traits tirés et Lily dû lui demander trois fois si James Potter était dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne daigne lui répondre. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela. L'hôpital était débordé en ce moment. En effet, les attaques contre les nés-moldus avaient redoublé. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre de son époux, salua Shacklebolt et Miller, les deux Aurors qui surveillait la chambre de James, et entra.

- Coucou mon amour !

Elle l'embrassa et fit assoir son fils sur le ventre de James, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller totalement son mari. La jeune femme prit ensuite une chaise et s'assit.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Ça va…

- James, qu'est ce qui a ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être un dangereux criminel. A part toi et Harry personne n'est autorisé à me voir ! Même Remus et Sirius doivent remplir des tonnes de formulaire pour me dire bonjour !

- Je sais James, je sais… Dans trois jours, tu rentres à la maison. J'ai eu la permission du médicomage Glass.

- C'est vrai ?! s'écria-t-il, les yeux brillants

- Oui idiot ! s'amusait Lily

- Enfin à la maison !

- Oui enfin, c'est plutôt un appart que tu vas trouver…

- Il ne reste plus rien à Godric's Hollow ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, luttant visiblement contre les larmes. Un long silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa car il commença à s'agiter. Lily s'excusa et sortit. James contempla quelques instants la chaise où était assise, il y avait quelques secondes, sa femme, puis tenta de s'emparer de la Gazette et l'ouvrit à la rubrique nécrologie, un article retint son attention :

_**Des Moldus assassinés dans la petite ville de Halton**_

_Mardi dernier, un drame s'est produit dans la petite ville sans histoire d'Halton, dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Deux Moldus ont été retrouvés morts touchés sans aucun doute par un sortilège de Mort. Les victimes devaient avoir entre 50 et 65 ans. La marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison, ce qui laisse présumer que les assassinats sont l'œuvre des Mangemorts. A l'heure actuelle, les Aurors n'ont pas retrouvé le tueur et le bureau des Aurors ne pensent pas poursuivre l'enquête._

James n'eut pas le courage dans lire davantage, il reposa le journal et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Halton, ce nom lui était étrangement familier. Il se souvint que sa femme en parlait de temps en temps, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelles circonstances. La porte s'ouvrit et Lily réapparut avec Harry qui visiblement s'était calmé.

- Lily, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Halton ?

- Mes parents, pourquoi ?

En guise de réponse, James lui tendit la Gazette. Lily lut l'article que lui indiquait son mari et plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus son visage se décomposait. Elle finit par reposer l'article et tremblante, elle vint enfuir sa tête contre l'épaule de James qui, un peu surpris par la réaction de sa femme demanda :

- Tes parents ? dit James d'une voix blanche

La jeune femme acquiesça et James se redressa si vivement que Lily faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il lui demanda si elle était bien sûre, puis il la prit dans ses bras. La journée commençait bien…

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, alors que Lily se reposait avec Harry, le professeur Dumbledore entra. Il prit d'abord des nouvelles du malade et celui-ci raconta la découverte funeste que Lily avait faite le matin.

- James, si je suis ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise…

- Je m'en doute professeur…

- Peux-tu, me donner ta version des faits ?

- J'ai essayé de me rappeler professeur, mais la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de m'effondrer c'est le rire de Voldemort et… Non ce n'est pas très important…

- James…le moindre petit souvenir qui te parait anodin, peut s'avérer être la clé du mystère qui plane sur le fait que tu sois toujours vivant.

- Professeur, à un moment, quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, il y a eu comme un éclair blanc…

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir, puis après avoir transmis les messages de Remus et de Sirius, il prit congé.

- Professeur attendez…

- Oui James ?

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai reprendre mes activités au sein de L'Ordre ?

- Pour l'instant, remet toi de tes blessures…

- Et la lumière ?

- C'est étrange, mais je vais faire des recherches.

Puis il sortit. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son fils qui dormait profondément et de sa femme qui sommeillait elle aussi. Il pensa qu'après ce qu'elle avait découvert son repos était amplement mérité. James finit par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé, par Lily qui lui fit savoir qu'elle devait rentrer, elle l'embrassa son époux puis sortit, laissant son mari se reposer.

Une fois chez elle, la jeune rousse lava Harry, le fit manger et le mit dans son berceau. Puis, n'ayant pas le cœur de se préparer un repas élaboré, elle se fit un plat de pâtes, puis s'assit dans le vieux canapé et commença la lecture du rapport de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, que Remus lui avait prêté. La jeune femme soupira, ils n'avançaient pas ! Ils ne savaient toujours pas où se cachait Voldemort. Depuis, quelques semaines Rogue n'assistait plus aux réunions et évitait Dumbledore, ce qui posait un gros problème pour l'Ordre car si leur espion ne donnait plus d'informations, les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvait plus surveiller Voldemort. Épuisée, Lily s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit et recommença à pleurer. Entre la perte de ses parents, la menace qui planait sur Harry et James qui avait failli y rester… Tout ça était beaucoup trop, elle se demanda qu'elle serait la prochaine victime des Mangemorts, et pria Merlin pour que cela ne soit pas sa sœur… Même si elles avaient des différends, la jeune femme tenait encore à celle qu'elle appelait _Tunie_. Dire qu'il y avait deux semaines, elle souriait, elle était heureuse et que maintenant…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain serait une grande journée, elle devait rapatrier à l'appartement tous ce qui pouvait être sauvé à Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre deux, ma cousine Roxanne ayant des petits problèmes, c'est moi qui me chargerait d'écrire et de poster ! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent cette fiction, ceux qui la commente, ceux qui la suive et ceux qui l'on mise dans leurs favoris. Sans vous, on ne posterait pas. Alors merci, simplement merci.<p> 


	4. Souvenirs

Merci pour vous gentilles review ça fais plaisir ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>__: Souvenirs…_

Il était près de cinq heures du matin quand Lily émergea. Sa nuit avait été particulièrement pénible, ponctuée de cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Elle se leva lentement et gagna la salle de bain. Là, elle fit couler le jet brûlant sur sa peau et profita quelques secondes du bien-être que la douche lui procurait. Elle prit son shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux, elle remit l'eau en marche et commença à se rincer. Elle failli glisser lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'eau était devenue glacée. Elle termina rapidement de se doucher, prit son débardeur et son jean et se rendit dans le salon. Là, elle passa un coup de cheminée au propriétaire de l'appartement qui, à en juger sa tête, devait être encore en train de dormir. Dix minutes plus tard l'eau chaude était revenue.

Lily se rendit dans la chambre de son fils qui dormait toujours, elle avait passé sa soirée à se demander ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener, les ruines du manoir n'était pas un endroit où un petit garçon d'un an devait se trouver. Puis elle se rappela que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit, un jour, que si elle avait besoin de quoi que soit, elle pouvait s'adresser à lui.

Vers huit heures, Lily prit son fils et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se dirigea vers les imposantes grilles qui servaient d'entrée, elle les poussa et s'aventura dans le parc. Elle s'approcha de la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse, jeta un coup d'œil et reprit son chemin. Soudain un énorme BANG se fit entendre. Lily se retourna et serra un peu plus Harry contre elle.

- Attend un peu que je t'attrape toi ! rugit Hagrid

- Un problème ? demanda la jeune femme

- Oh, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Je vais à Godric's Hollow et je me demandais si Dumbledore pouvait garder Harry, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un petit garçon comme lui.

- Dumbledore sera forcément d'accord ! Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi généreuse que lui, c'est un grand homme Dumbledore !

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'était ? La chose que vous poursuiviez.

- C'est mon nouveau chien ! Il s'appelle Crockdur ! Il est un peu fou fou ! Il faut que j'arrive à l'apprivoiser !

- Bon, eh bien, au revoir !

- Au revoir Lily.

Puis la jeune femme reprit son chemin, une fois arrivée devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, Lily donna le mot de passe, puis grimpa les escaliers. Elle arriva devant le bureau et observa le phénix qui n'allait pas tarder à se consumer.

- Lily ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda le directeur qui surgit de sa bibliothèque

- Oh, bonjour professeur ! Je vais à Godric's Hollow et je me demandais si il serait possible que Harry passe la journée ici.

- Bien sûr ! je vais le confier à Hagrid. Il sera ravi de s'occuper de ton fils.

Lily grimaça. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Hagrid, au contraire, tout le monde l'adorait ! Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément, c'était l'idée qu'une personne aussi bourrue que lui s'occupe de son fils. Elle pouvait être très protectrice quand elle le voulait. Dumbledore sembla remarquer sa réticence et lui dit qu'il confierait sa propre vie à Hagrid.

- Professeur, vous avez découvert quelque chose sur la lumière ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais je pense qu'elle doit avoir un lien avec Godric Gryffondor.

- Gryffondor ?!

- Parfaitement. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Certaine chose doivent encore être étudiée…

Lily emprunta la cheminée du directeur et une fois à son appartement, elle transplana. Une fois devant le manoir, elle poussa ce qui restait de la grille et entra. Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas encore arrivés, elle en profita pour monter dans la chambre où James et elle dormaient. Elle n'avait presque pas bougée. Certes, les meubles étaient un peu abîmés, mais avec un ou deux sorts, ils seraient comme neufs. Elle ouvrit le placard et sortis une vielle boîte en fer. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une photo de Pétunia et elle sur la balançoire du jardin. Elle se souvint parfaitement de l'époque où la photo avait été prise :

_C'était une journée de Juillet, il faisait très chaud et Pétunia s'ennuyait ferme. Elle était allongée sur un transat, dans le jardin. Elle feuilletait les magazines peoples pendant que Lily lisait un vieux livre de leur mère._

_ - Lily, je m'ennuie !_

_ - Moi aussi. Répondit la plus jeune_

_ - J'ai chaud !_

_ - Moi aussi._

_ - Tu sais dire autre chose ?!_

_ - Lily ferma son livre et regarda sa sœur qui l'observait._

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-elle_

_ - Et si on faisait un loup !_

_ - Il fait trop chaud !_

_ - Alors de la balançoire !_

_Les deux petites filles se dirigèrent vers la balançoire et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rire et à jouer._

« C'était le bon temps » pensa Lily. Elle reposa, la photo et prit une enveloppe, une lettre était à l'intérieure. C'était une lettre de ses parents, qui datait de sa première année.

_Mon cœur,_

_Ta mère a passé la soirée à pleurer. Ton départ a laissé un grand vide dans la maison et déjà nous avons hâte que tu reviennes et que tu nous montres tout ce que tu as appris et n'oublie pas de nous parler de ton école ! Nous voulons tous les détails ! Ta mère et moi nous espérons que tu t'ai fais des amis, il ne faut pas que tu restes seule, Lily. Sinon Pétunia s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse dans sortir, ta mère et moi sommes profondément triste que vos relations se soient ainsi détériorée, mais je pense que ce n'est que passager. Bon je te laisse, envoie nous vite des nouvelle ma chérie et n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons très fort !_

_Ton Père._

Lily ne savait pas si se plonger dans ses souvenirs lui était bénéfique, mais pour elle c'était important. Elle reposa la lettre et prit une autre photo, plus récente. C'était le jour de son mariage, Alice Londubat et Marlène McKinnon avaient été ses demoiselles d'honneurs.

_ - Lily calme toi, je n'arrive pas à mettre ton voile ! s'écria Alice_

_ - Et s'il dit non ! S'il se rend compte que finalement, je ne suis pas celle qu'il aime ! paniquait Lily_

_ - Lily, tu es ridicule ! James attend ce moment depuis qu'il a treize ans ! s'offusquait Marlène_

_ - Et si j'oublie mon texte !_

_ - Lily tu as déjà oublié quoi que ce soit à Poudlard ?!_

_ - Non, vous avez raison ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?_

_ - Rien, nous sommes indispensables à ta survie ! la taquinait Alice_

_Quelque minute plus tard la musique retentit et Lily s'avança vers l'autel._

Un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre et Lily rangea la boîte. Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva Sirius et Remus. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et quand Lily vint chercher Harry chez Hagrid elle se demanda lequel avait été le plus heureux. Une fois rentrée chez elle et après les tâches ménagères quotidiennes, Lily rangea la boîte de souvenirs dans la commode et elle tomba sur son lit, exténuée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre trois ! Bon finalement, je le trouve pas si mal et vous ?<p>

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	5. Réunion

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>Réunion

James était sorti de l'hôpital depuis quinze jours. Les Potter allaient passer à table quand la sonnerie retentit. Lily se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

- Tiens, Remus ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda la jeune femme

- Salut Lily, James ! ajouta-t-il quand il vit son meilleur ami

- Salut Lunard ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Je venais juste vous dire que la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre était demain.

- Ok, on y sera ! Tu resteras bien mangé !

- Ouais Remus, Lily a fait des pâtes, elles sont juste…commença James

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui attribua une légère tape derrière la tête. Remus prit congé, non sans avoir, une nouvelle fois décliné l'invitation à dîner de Lily. Après avoir raccompagné son ami dans l'entrée, Lily reprit sa place face à son mari. Une fois le dîner finit, la jeune femme prépara les trois potions de James, lui fit ingurgité, non sans difficulté, et profita d'un instant de calme pour faire un peu de ménage. Il était près de dix heures quand Lily rejoignit son mari au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla aux aurores, elle recommença a préparé les potions et, après avoir vérifié que son mari dormait profondément elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle voulait préparer un bon petit déjeuner et prouver à James qu'elle n'était pas une si mauvaise cuisinière ! Certes, ce n'était pas un domaine où elle excellait, mais à force de volonté et de patience, elle s'était améliorée et ne faisait presque plus rien brûlé ! Elle n'était pas une Gryffondore pour rien ! Quand James se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir que la table était bien garnie : Pancakes, jus de citrouille, toasts…

- On attend du monde ? demanda t-il

- Non ! Je me suis simplement mis en tête de te prouver que je ne suis pas nulle en cuisine ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Attend, que je mange avant de crier victoire ! Et, je serai toi, je me tiendrai prête à cheminer vers St-Mangouste !

Lily lui décrocha un regard noir.

- C'est bon, je plaisante !

- Idiot ! souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, sans intoxication. Après avoir fait boire ses potions à James, Lily lui demanda ce qu'il voulait faire de sa journée. James lui répondit que passer une journée, dans la chambre avec elle, ne lui déplairait pas.

- Je pensais aller me promener avec Harry, il y a un parc moldu pas très loin d'ici.

- Si tu veux !

L'après-midi fut rythmé par les nombreux cris de joie d'Harry. Pour Lily, cela lui semblait une éternité…Un an que la famille Potter n'était pas sortie… Mais maintenant que Voldemort n'était plu, elle pouvait vaquer à ses occupations sans penser qu'un Mangemort pouvait débouler au prochain coin de rue… Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'était assise sur le vieux canapé et avait laissé son mari et son fils jouer ensemble. Bien sûr, elle les surveillait du coin de l'œil, James était aussi un véritable gamin quand il jouait avec son fils ! A sept heures, les Potter partirent pour la réunion qui commençait à huit heures. Cependant, Dumbledore les avait convoqués un peu avant pour leur faire part de ses découvertes concernant James. Une fois arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, ils furent accueillis par le directeur.

- Bien le bonsoir !

- Professeur ! répondirent Lily et James

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci. Professeur, puis-je emmener Harry à l'étage ?

- Bien sûr.

Une fois Lily revenue, Dumbledore les fit passer dans le salon où ils s'installèrent. Le vieux directeur développa rapidement à James et Lily ses recherches et expliqua comment il en était venu à la conclusion suivante : l'amour que James portait à sa famille avait été déterminant. Il a résisté jusqu'au bout pour protéger sa famille et serait mort pour elle.

- C'est une très ancienne magie. Je dois encore poursuivre mes recherches… Bien, il serait tant de tout préparé les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver…

Une fois que tous les membres de l'ordre furent arrivés et après qu'ils aient pris place, Dumbledore se leva et s'éclaircit la voix. La rumeur des conversations se stoppa et tout le monde regarda le directeur. Il balaya l'assistance et commença :

- Bien. Je vous remercie d'être présent. Aujourd'hui est une réunion importante puisque nous devons aborder différents points qui, à mon sens sont d'une importance non négligeable. Pour commencer, je voudrai vous parler d'une nouvelle mesure de sécurité concernant Poudlard et les membres de l'Ordre du phénix. En faisant des recherches, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai trouvé un sort assez complexe. Poudlard est à présent ouvert à toute personne appartenant à l'Ordre qui souhaite venir me voir. J'insiste sur le fait que se sont SEULEMENT des personnes de l'Ordre. Ensuite, je tiens à vous préciser que Severus Rogue a mystérieusement disparu…

- Professeur, quand vous dîtes disparu…

- Je veux dire par là qu'il a quitté l'école et qu'à l'heure actuelle je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut perdre la trace de quelqu'un ? chuchota James à Sirius

- Pour finir, je tien à vous annoncer que, je pense avoir découvert un moyen d'anéantir Lord Voldemort…

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la salle. Dumbledore laissa l'assemblée parler quelques instants puis, d'un signe de la main, il fit arrêter les discussions. Tout le monde se tut et les regards se portèrent à nouveau sur le directeur.

- Bien entendu, ce que j'ai découvert doit rester secret et c'est pour cela que je n'en parlerai pas ce soir… J'ai aussi décidé que je n'en parlerai qu'à mes meilleurs membres…. poursuivis t-il en observant Lily avec assistance

James surpris le regard de Dumbledore et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa femme, il lui fit un discret signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Lily lui jeta un regard noir et détourna la tête. Sirius qui avait intercepté l'échange muet entre les deux époux lui donna un léger coup de pied et avec un regard désapprobateur lui souffla :

- James, t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets…

- Merci du soutient… grommela t-il

- A ton service vieux.

James était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la réunion était terminée et que la plupart des membres étaient partis. Quand il s'en aperçut, il tenta de retrouver Lily, en vain. Il monta à l'étage, aucune trace d'elle. Il redescendit et alla demander à Remus s'il n'avait pas vu sa femme. Le loup lui répondit qu'elle était déjà rentrée. Après avoir salué les derniers membres restant, il transplana. Une fois chez lui, il passa dire bonne nuit à son fils et gagna la chambre. Lily y était déjà. Elle était allongée sous la couette et se trouvait dos à lui. James se coucha et se tourna vers sa femme.

- Lily, tu dors ?

Pas de réponse.

- Allez, fais pas la tête… Je voulais juste te protéger…

- ME PROTÉGER ! DEPUIS QUAND J'AI BESOIN QU'ON ME PROTÈGE ? SI DUMBLEDORE VEUT QUE JE VIENNE AVEC LUI, SE SERA AVEC OU SANS TON ACCORD ! C'EST CLAIR ?

Sur ce, elle prit son oreiller et une couverture et sortit de la chambre. James n'eut même pas le cœur de la retenir. Après tout, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire et James n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire quoi que ce soit… De plus, quand Lily prenait une décision c'était toujours mûrement réfléchi… Cette nuit-là, James ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil…

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! A la semaine prochaine !<p>

Ps : J'adore les reviews p


	6. A la recherche de Rogue

Oui je sais, j'ai du retard… Mais bon, voilà quand même le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> A la recherche de Rogue

En cette veille du 24 décembre, Lily se leva très tôt. Elle n'avait presque pas dormis de la nuit. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait été injuste avec James. Il avait peur pour elle et elle aussi avait peur. Voldemort baignait dans la magie noire et elle se doutait que la mission ne serait pas sans risque. Mais si Dumbledore était là, que risquait-elle vraiment ? Elle faisait confiance au directeur.

Il y avait une autre raison expliquant que Lily ait très mal dormis. Une chose qui la tourmentait au plus haut point. Une chose qui l'avait interpellé lors de la réunion. Son ancien meilleur ami avait disparu… Lily n'arrivait pas à le croire. Severus avait purement et simplement disparu. La jeune femme avait beau ne pas le porter dans son cœur, il était une aide précieuse pour l'Ordre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, prit un verre de jus de citrouille, griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle laissa sur la table de la cuisine et sortit de l'appartement.

Quand James se réveilla le lendemain, il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas trouver sa femme à côté de lui. Il se rappela soudain que, après la légère altercation d'hier soir, Lily était partie dormir sur le canapé du salon. Morose, il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain. Une fois lavé et habillé il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se fit un petit-déjeuner et s'installa. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le mot de Lily et se fut quand il débarrassa la table qu'il l'aperçut.

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir, je sais que tu as peur pour moi… Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sortie faire un tour dans ma ville d'enfance. Je reviendrais vers midi._

_Je t'aime, Lily _

James reposa le mot et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci dormait à poing fermé. Il s'assit dans le vieux rocking-chair et se balança tout en contemplant son fils. Il avait encore grandit et le père trouva qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf pour les yeux. Il avait les yeux émeraude de Lily. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte James s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par les pleurs de Harry. Il prit son bambin dans ses bras et l'emmena à la cuisine où il fit assoir son fils dans sa chaise haute. Avec un simple sort, il réchauffa son pot de bébé. Certes, Lily obtenait toujours une température parfaite mais James pensa que, pour une première fois, ce n'était pas si mal.

Lily rentra aux alentours de midi et demi et après avoir embrassé son mari elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda James

- Bien. répondit la jeune femme

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai retrouvé Rogue. annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre

James fut si surpris qu'il lâcha le pot de bébé qui vint s'écraser lamentablement sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il prononça alors un simple _Reparo _et le pot se restaura. Il essuya rapidement la nourriture (il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les sorts ménagé) et s'assit en face de sa femme.

- T'as retrouvé _Servilus_ ?

- Oui, j'ai retrouvé _Severus_. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le prénom de son ancien meilleur ami

- Et il se cache où ?

- Dans son ancienne maison. Et avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit, il refuse de reprendre ses activités.

- Quand tu dis, ses activités, tu parles de quoi au juste ?

- De l'Ordre et des Mangemorts.

- Il va se faire tuer… On ne démissionne pas chez les Mangemorts…

- Je sais bien mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

- Préviens Dumbledore ! Lui, au moins saura, quoi faire !

Lily fulminait. James lui tendit alors le reste de ce qu'il avait préparé et la jeune femme se dépêcha de manger. Quand elle eut finis, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée pour prévenir Dumbledore de ses découvertes avant de se rappeler que Poudlard était ouvert aux membres de L'Ordre. Elle demanda à James s'il voulait venir et celui-ci acquiesça. Elle alla chercher son fils et toute la petite famille s'empressa de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivé au château, ils confièrent Harry au garde-chasse et montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur sembla surpris de les voir. Après les salutations ce fut Lily qui annonça la nouvelle de but en blanc :

- Professeur, j'ai retrouvé Rogue.

Le directeur se tourna vers elle et Lily eut la désagréable sensation de passer au rayon X. Lily lui raconta tout. Dumbledore ne l'interrompit pas, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Une fois que Lily eut terminé son discours. Le vieux directeur se leva, contourna son bureau pour venir devant Lily et James.

- Je pense que vous devriez lui parlez…

- Professeur, j'ai essayé mais il ne veut rien entendre !

- Je ne parlai pas de vous Lily…

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas à James !

Le brun se redressa et vint se poster aux côtés de Lily.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas que j'aille supplier Servilus de revenir ?

- James, ne serait-il pas temps de tourner la page ? Vous n'êtes plus des adolescents…

- Vous oubliez que c'est de sa faute si Voldemort veut tuer notre fils !

- Dumbledore a raison James.

- Mais Lily…

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi !

- Bon d'accord… J'irai voir Rogue, mais je ne te promets rien.

Lily alla récupérer son fils alors que James après avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa femme et être sortis du château transplana devant l'ancienne maison de Lily. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de l'emplacement de l'ancienne demeure des Rogue. Il emprunta un chemin qui menait vers la forêt et après une bonne demi-heure de marche et alors que la nuit commençait à tomber et que le froid le piquait, il trouva la vielle maison. Elle était délabrée. Il manquait des fenêtres et le toit menaçait de s'écrouler. Il frappa à la porte et Severus Rogue vint lui ouvrir. Il fut d'abord surpris de trouver James ici mais il le fit finalement entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement, alors en m'oblige pas à le dire, Servilus !

- Comme à dû te rapporter ta chère femme, j'abandonne l'Ordre ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et crois le, je sais pertinemment que c'est la dernière chose que je fais de ma vie…

- Tu dois reprendre tes activités ! C'est de TA faute si Harry est en danger ! A moins que tu ne tiennes pas tant que cela à ta vie. Si c'est cela tu as beaucoup changé… Tu as toujours sauvé t'as peau avant celle de tes amis Rogue…

- Admettons que j'accepte de revenir, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange Potter ?

- La protection de l'Ordre. Dumbledore sera d'accord.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un léger suspense pour la fin !<p> 


	7. AVIS

**Un petit mot pour vous annoncez quelque chose. J'ai un gros manque d'inspiration pour écrire la suite de cette fic. J'ai donc pris la décision de la mettre momentanément en pause. Désolé ! **

**Pour autant je ne l'abandonne pas ! Vous aurez la suite bien que je ne sache pas quand. Certains d'entre vous dirons peut-être que c'est lâche, d'autre vont être déçus, mais elle est toujours dans mon ordi.**

**Je vais la réécrire complétement en apportant des modifications et j'espère pouvoir vous postez rapidement un autre chapitre même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... **

**Ne m'en voulez pas. J'espère que quand je posterai la suite vous serez nombreux à venir la lire.**

**En attendant je voudrai remercier tout particulièrement les personnes qui suivent cette fic et plus encore celles qui la commente. **

**Encore désolé.**

**Vous pouvez me trouver sur ces deux fictions: _Moi, Virginia Catleen Walter_ ainsi que sur_ La nouvelle génération débarque à Poudlard_**

**Léa**


End file.
